


[Podfic] The One Coming Back for You

by dapatty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Future Fic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(author's) </p>
<p>    Allison laughs. “You did okay,” she points out. “You guys didn’t bring me back.”</p>
<p>    Lydia doesn’t tell her how badly she wanted to. She doesn’t tell her about the nights she snuck into Deaton’s and read all of his books by flashlight. About the Google searches she did, and the frantic clearing of her history afterwards. She doesn’t say that one time, during those first few terrible months, she went over to Stiles’s house and opened his computer and found that episode of Buffy, the one where they bring her mom back, paused on Netflix. And she doesn’t tell her that when Stiles found her watching that episode, he sat at the foot of his bed and said, “I keep reminding myself it’s not a good idea. But then I go and watch the episode where they bring Buffy back and,” and how he dropped off, because it’s a fucking TV show, but if they’re using it to disprove this one thing it should at the very least be consistent.</p>
<p>    Lydia doesn’t tell her that if she had been more talented or Stiles had been less scared, Allison would have been breathing again a month after she died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The One Coming Back for You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One Coming Back for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393453) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2015/The%20One%20Coming%20Back%20For%20You.mp3) | **Size:** 65 MB | **Duration:** 01:10:46
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/292015032202.zip) | **Size:** 42 MB | **Duration:** 01:10:46

  
---|---


End file.
